Journey to New Dullan
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: Daine, Ouna, Numair, Alanna, George, Buri, and Kel all go to New Dullan (Australia) and run into a few problems with the locals... Who is the strange white man? Why does everyone know Buri? and why does the gods want Daine to kill Numair?
1. The Boat

**A/N i really need a beta reader, so if you think my grammar needs improvement become my beta reader. Thank you!**

Daine Salmalin looked around her room on the boat it was tight and her lover Numairs' bed took up most of the space she hoped that New Dullan would be good. the explorers from Tyra who came out first were impressed they had said that New Dullan was hot it had strange animals and when they brought home a "platypus" everyone at court thought it was a joke. _It was a duck mole i can't believe it, a duck mole!_ Daine thought walking to the mess hall, well that was what it was called but really it was 4 tables and a counter with food on it.

"- so anyway... Hi Daine!" said Alanna pulling away from a conversation with Numair. "Hello!" Daine said sitting down next to Numair and Keladry of Mindelan "Did you hear of the animal... umm... kang-a-woo?" Kel asked "Yeah, it's a marsupial have you heard such a silly name also it's..." "A kangaroo not kang-a-woo." Numair finished "I was talking to Daine." Kel said glaring at Numair.  
A handsome man with brown hair and hazel eyes looked over from another table. "Well well well. Hello Daine!" Baron George of pirates swoop said the ex-thief walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek, getting stale bread rolls thrown at them.  
"Daine lets go to bed i'm feeling sick and i'm cold" Ouna chamtong teased pretending to be Numair Alanna joined in quickly using a falsetto voice "oh yes Numair! lets go." she said finishing with a air kiss in the general direction of Ouna before giving up to coughs.  
Some time during this Daine had walked away and came back with a plate filled up with stale bread she sat back down next to Numair and they began pummeling Ouna and Alanna in bread George joined in soon after throwing the bread back until a cook came out and said "if you like my bread rolls so much you wont mind eating them for dinner tonight." with that the group stoped and left the room before exploding into giggles.


	2. Land!

**Chapter Two: Land!**

that night Numair and Daine clinbed in to bed and drifted of to a soundless - or in Numairs case very soundful - sleep.

 _"Daine" a loud voice boomed "kill him!" "No!" yelled Daine she was holding a dagger aimed at Numairs back "He's a savage!" the voice boomed "No no no! He is not a savage he's a kind loving smart man who i love!" and with that a dark skinned man who wore nothing but a loincloth walked out. He had been painted with something white and his face was very stern "you have failed Kiddunka girl who speaks of the animals" "that's okay cos I DON'T CARE!" and with that she undid Numairs wrist but the man didn't let her reach his feet he just pulled out a spear and pressed it to Daines back_ no i can't die like this not like this _she thought and she woke up.  
_ persperation glisened of her skin as she sat up Numair muttered something and woke up to see a crying Daine and a very confused Kitten.  
"Darling, sweetling, magelet are you okay?" Daine cried harder "Daine love please speak" She didn't. Numair kept trying until finally she couldn't cry anymore "Are you okay" numair asked "No, i wont let them kill you, never ever" "No one's going to kill me Daine" and with that he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and they slept.

No one noticed - or just didn't care - that Daine and Numair asked for one bed in their room but as the land appeared closer everything got a lot hotter until no one knew why they decided to come.  
"uhgg i hate the hot" Kel complained for the trillionth time " _We know!"_ Alanna snapped _also_ for the trillionth time, well actually it was the twentieth (George counted) but that defeated the dramatic flare.  
"Land hoy!" yelled the captain as Alanna ran over to the side of the boat to throw up. "Oh yay!" Daine said as she high fived Ouna "I never want to see this boat again" Ouna agreed. and with that they left to repack their stuff.


End file.
